daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tic Tac Toe
Tic Tac Toe '''is the debut single by Seasons. '''Tɾαƈƙʅisƚ #'Tic Tac Toe ' - 3:17 #Phases (フェーズ)- 4:34 #Gee - 3:36 #Soar (フライ)- 4:03 #Hello (こんにちは)- 1:00 'ᎷᏋᎷᏰᏋᏒᏕ' ᴋᴏʙᴀʏᴀsʜɪ ɢʀɪsᴇʟᴅᴀ, ɪsʜɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴊᴏsᴇᴘʜɪɴᴇ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇᴜᴄʜɪ ᴍᴇɢᴜᴍɪ, ᴡᴀᴛᴀɴᴀʙᴇ ʏᴜɪ Lყɾιƈs |-|English= Tic Tic( uh-huh) Tac Tac( you know) Toe oh oh ( Let's go!) Hey, Bad-day! How's it going today? I heard you've been doing things without my permission Like making me fall to the ground ( hey!) and causing me to break up with my boyfriend ( No!) please go away you're ruining my day Oh, everything's going to be okay if I put my high up so high Oh, everything's going to be okay, just walk away Today's going to be a good day, can't you see? even if it's going to get harder for me 1,2,3 made it to 4, now I need to make it to 10 before it's too late for me! I only used to see you as a challenge now I only embrace you and say goodbye I did this and also that, I did everything it never worked I can only do is to ignore you! Ticky Ticky Tacky, cross all three Ticky Ticky Toe Toe, now I run to the next floor Ticky Tacy Toe Toe, I will have a good life, Todays a good day! Ticky Ticky Tacky, don't run away Ticky Ticky Toe Toe, face it head-on Ticky Tacy Toe Toe, now I run to the next floor Now you've won the bad day game Tried my best to have a smile on my face ( my face) but it wasn't working, because it's too strong ( Ohh Ohh) but then I remembered it was okay ( okay) that it happened anyway ( anyway) you have to think smarter about it and let it be your pawn Oh, everything's going to be okay if I put my high up so high Oh, everything's going to be okay, just walk away Today's going to be a good day, can't you see? even if it's going to get harder for me 7,8,9, almost to 10, once more, and I'm out of here! I only used to see you as a challenge now I only embrace you and say goodbye I did this and also that, I did everything it never worked I can only do is ignore you! Tic Tac Toe, pump! pump! Give a dog a bone If it catches so, then they'll leave you alone! Now you've won the bad day game Can you not see I am smarter than you? It's so easy, don't you know? You have to think smarter about it and let it be your pawn that's how you win! Tried my best to have a smile on my face but it wasn't working, because it's too strong but then I remembered it was okay let the bad day happen anyway, use it against them and win the day Ticky Ticky Tacky, don't run away Ticky Ticky Toe Toe, face it head-on Ticky Tacy Toe Toe, run to the last floor Todays a good day! |-| Romaji= |-|Kanji&Kana= 'Tҽαʂҽɾʂ' ᴛᴇᴀsᴇʀ �� "Ticky, Ticky, Cross All Three. Ticky, Ticky Toe Toe, now I run to the next floor" plays as the four members speed march to the center of the stage. All four turn to the camera. The camera begins to focus on each member. Josephine is nodding her head and moving left to the right. Ui sticks her tongue out as she pats her head. Megumi is smiling and waving hello. Griselda is acting all cute, she then winks. The Instrumental Music continues to play as the four members dance around. Quickly the members began to dance the choreography verse " Ticky Ticky Tacky, cross all three. Ticky, Ticky Toe Toe, now I run to the next floor. Ticky Tacy Toe Toe, I will have a good life, Todays a good day!" The camera zooms out as the members pose behind a vast sign having their UNIT's name. The screen goes black, only showing the date when they will debut. ᗰᐯ Trivia * Format(s): CD, download, streaming * Released: November 8th, 2019 * Genre(s): Pop * Length: 3:19 * Label: DayBreak Academy Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Seasons Category:Pop Songs Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Takeuchi Megumi Category:Ishikawa Josephine Category:Watanabe Yui Category:Tic Tac Toe